


Hey bb girl lemme whisper in ur ear

by pornbot2k16 (orphan_account)



Series: kinktober [2]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Dirty Talk, Idiots, Kinktober, M/M, Phone sex but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pornbot2k16
Summary: Gabe tries to have phone sex, and William is not having it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of kinktober posted at the last possible minute! Prompt- dirty talk. 
> 
> 1\. I am no good at dirty talk, so.  
> 2\. This was an excuse for me to put my high school Spanish to work.  
> 3\. If you're wondering about the title, I have no excuse.

“ _What are you wearing, mi querido_?” were the first words out of Gabe’s mouth when he finally picked up the phone.  No ‘hello.’  No ‘how are you?’ No pleasantries.  Just porn, coming out in a purr with Gabe’s ‘I’m trying to be sexy’ voice, that had William folding in on himself laughing.

 

“Y-you’re- oh my God!” he howled, probably waking up the entire hotel, but he didn’t care.  “You’re ridiculous!”

 

He could practically hear Gabe pouting through the phone.  “ _I’m hurt.  Mi corazon.  You wound me, carino._ ”

 

“Yeah yeah,” William drawled.  “I’m not having phone sex with you.”

 

“ _You’re so mean to me,_ ” Gabe complained.  “ _I’m going to go find myself another boyfriend.  You’re fired._ ”

 

“No I’m not,” William said confidently.  “And you already have another boyfriend.”

 

“ _No I don’t_.”

 

“Don’t let Pete hear you say that.”

 

“ _Fuck buddies are not boyfriends, querido.  There’s no strings attached._ ”

 

“You and Pete have so many strings attached, you might as well be puppets.  Don’t even.”

 

“ _I bet Pete would tell me what he’s wearing_.”

 

“I bet Pete is naked.  Why don’t you call him?”

 

“ _He has that thing with Ashley, now.  I don’t want to intrude.  And besides, I want to talk to my boyfriend._ ”

 

“Your boyfriend, huh?  When do I get to meet him?”

 

“ _You’re an asshole._ ”

 

“Your asshole.”

 

“ _Good point.  We should talk about that.  Assholes, that is._ ”

 

“Gabe that’s disgusting!”

 

“ _Says the guy who takes it up the ass._ ”

 

“Oh my God-”

 

“ _Are you hard for me, baby?”_

 

“Not any more.”

 

“ _What would you do if I were there?_ ”

 

“You just winked, didn’t you?”

 

“ _...maybe…_ ”

 

“I’m hanging up now.”

 

“ _No wait!  I have to tell you something!_ ”

 

William sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “What is it, Gabriel?”

 

He imaged a catlike grin spreading itself across Gabe’s face and found himself grinning as well.  “ _Te amo_ ,” Gabe said.  “ _I love you._ ”

 

“I love you too, G.”

 

“ _Can’t wait to see you again…_ ”

 

“Yeah, me eith-”

 

“ _-naked._ ”

 

William let out an aggravated sigh.  “I hate you.  Good night.”

 

“ _Good ni-!_ ”  William hung up the phone and immediately texted Gabe a heart.  Gabe was less annoying over text message.

  
That is until he sent an eggplant emoji.  William turned his phone off for the night after that.


End file.
